The Nitty Gritty on Babette Dell
by sosmitten
Summary: A little bit of Babette's back story. Originally posted at BWR.


**Author's Note:** This was written a few years ago for a townie fic writing challenge. Thanks so much to **Mags** for giving it a read. I appreciate it!

* * *

**The Gnomes**

One Christmas, Babette's loony Aunt Eunice brought Babette and each of her four older siblings a garden gnome from her trip to Germany. After many fights between the five of them over ideal locations, they were installed in the yard. The following St. Patrick's Day, as a brilliant ruse to get her children out of the house and out of her hair, Babette's mother told the children that the gnomes each needed a four-leaf clover as a show of gratitude for their service to the garden. The children dutifully searched and eventually found clovers for each of their gnomes. As the siblings grew older, though, they grew tired of the silliness and gradually all bequeathed their gnomes to Babette, who faithfully took on the care of them. She's been known to spend St. Patrick's Day on her hands and knees, sometimes into the night with a flashlight, and sometimes with Kirk as a hired hand, to make sure that all her gnomes have their four-leaf clover.

**Not so gullible after all**

By the time Babette hit ninth grade, she was sociable but still a bit naïve. When the boys and girls among her friends began to pair off, she innocently accepted the advances of Billy Smith, not knowing that he'd chosen her because he figured her cluelessness made her the best bet for getting to third base, or maybe all the way home. One afternoon, during an enjoyable, but otherwise unremarkable, make-out session, Billy made his move. He'd already explored the contours of her ample breasts, and she'd pushed underneath his shirt to run her fingers over his wiry chest. It had all been very nice, pleasant even, until he'd guided her hand beneath his belt and she pulled back in shock. At his confused protest, she yelped, "If you think that I'm gonna touch _that!_" She shook her head, pointing. "I don't like you enough to do _that_."

Needless to say, Billy was mortified and never spoke to Babette again. She didn't fully comprehend that the event had scared off any other ninth grade boys. It was no matter, however; she was already focused on finding someone that she would want to do _that_ with.

**Morey**

Babette like to think that her beginning with Morey was more magical than it was, but in truth it was a deception. By the end of her two-year stint at community college, Babette had indeed found several candidates she'd liked enough for _that_, though none of them had stuck. She and another friend, both single and outgoing (and short), decided that perhaps a goal would help them change their luck. They decided that, at the end of three months, whichever of them had slept with the tallest man, would earn a day at the spa from the other. With Morey, Babette won easily, especially when he returned her affection. Now every time she looks down at her red painted toenails, the little twinge of guilt she feels is overshadowed by the luck she feels in having snagged this long, tall drink of water.

**All that jazz**

Morey loves jazz. He loves playing it, listening to it. It's a part of who he is. Babette is sort of 'meh' about it all. She feigned interest when they first met, but as she grew fond of Morey and could see how the music transformed him, she began to enjoy watching _him_ play. Listening to the others, though, even the big names, does nothing for her. He now knows and accepts this about her, though he admitted that if he'd known when they met it would have been a deal-breaker. To the rest of the world, they let her project the image of a jazz aficionado, but they both know the real truth, which is that Babette will always love Morey much, much more than the music he loves.

**Cabaret**

Ever since Patty and Babette debuted their 'act' at K.C.'s, Babette has had an itch. Performing in front of an audience lit something up inside her and she can't satisfy the need without a release. Patty had pushed their selections toward show tunes, but Gypsy's Benatar selection had showed her where her true passion lies. She hasn't been able to admit it to anyone, not even Morey, especially after her long ago confession about his jazz. So she saves _Love is a Battlefield_ for the shower, or occasionally karaoke night at a bar in Woodbridge. It's the only way an old lady can live out her dreams without ridicule.

_Fin_


End file.
